The Characters of Magic
Well, here we go! Jack '''A 8 year old that seems to be normal, very much opposite than his sister, Annie. Jack is scared a lot of times. "Annie was running, and we came upon this treehouse. I tried to convince Annie it wasn't worth it. She is like a egg, but when it comes to convincing her, she has transformed into a ball of metal," is what Jack said. "Well, the monster hunt was great. But the best part was going to the dinosaurs with my favorite only brother, Jack," is what GOODY-CUTE-KIDDO!" said. Jack is having a nightmare. Jack's only unusual trait is that he is very good at research. Recently, he has begun to develop the power of empathy. '''Annie A 7 year old who loves to go on adventures. She has a soft spot for animals, especially dogs, and is as emotionally-driven as Jack is logical. Annie is particularly emotional when feeling sad or angry. Annie tends to have a sunny disposition, and rarely panics. While Jack enjoys factual events, she prefers fantasy. Annie seems to have a magical streak, as she can speak to animals, sense outcomes, and has gotten into harmful situations with little to no harm to herself. Annie's care for others often sidetracks the direct path of missions, though it often turns out to be useful. As of "Balto of the Blue Dawn," Annie has a puppy named Oki, who acts very much like her. Morgan Le Fay '''Sorceress of Camelot and King Arthur's sister, she owns the magic treehouse. Morgan is a little older than Arthur, but younger than her fellow sorcerer, Merlin. Morgan is a maternal figure to Jack and Annie, and the kids are happy to do missions for her. '''Merlin the Magician '''King Arthur's mentor, he has given Jack and Annie missions ever since they restored joy to Camelot. Merlin has a pet penguin named Penny. Merlin is one of the most powerful wizards in Camelot, being able to shape-shift into many forms and having the power of immortality. Merlin has a serious disposition, as opposed to Morgan's warm manner. However, he has been known to test his allies with magical "jokes" such as turning Morgan into a mouse. '''Teddy '''Morgan's apprentice before Jack and Annie, he is two to three years their senior. Teddy often struggles at magic, once turning himself into a dog, then turning Penny into stone. Both mishaps required the assistance of Jack and Annie. Jack and Annie consider him a brotherly figure and a helper in magic. '''Kathleen '''Teddy's friend and fellow enchanter, Kathleen is the same age as him. Kathleen is a selkie, a type of fey that takes human form on land, but uses a seal skin to become a seal in the water. Kathleen has stronger magic than Teddy due to her heritage, this magic giving her powers such as strong body heat. Jack has a crush on Kathleen. Names: '''Morgan Le Fay, Jack, Annie, Teddy, Merlin, Kathleen. Check it out! Please edit. Category:Characters